Steve Finnigan
Steve Finnigan was a lawyer and later on ancient prophet and a hunter. Under the effect of demon blood did her lose control and killed his lover and fellow ancient prophet Miriam Gregory. He was later on killed by a banshee. History Justice for all Steve is diving from his work when he is stopped by a woman sliding on her motorbike in front of his car. He stops to argue till Alice (the woman on the motorbike) points a gun at his face making him freeze. 5 other people join them soon after explaining to him that he needs to come with them in order to save the world. Which he does not believe a bit. Rob shows him a page containing death language. His eyes change and he reads it effortlessly making him finally believe the teens in front of him. He follows them to the Men of Letters bunker where he is explained everything once more by Team Free Will. Isaac keeps asking him if he got "some freaky powers" which he denies making Isaac disappointed. Lizzie and Abbey shows him their powers making him understand but still deny any powers of that kind. Friendly eyes Steve, Alice, Isaac and Abbey go to the library where Lizzie met a librarian able to read death languages. Steve gets interested in her right away and keeps flirting with her. When the librarian, Miriam gets caught by a demon to give her to Nylora does he steal Dean's gun and set out to rescue her. He gets stopped by the others who help him. Abbey tracks the demon near a crossroad so Steve drives them there. As soon as the car parks does he jump out and run to the demon holding Miriam hostage and threatens to kill him if he tries to move. The demon laughs at him and threatens to inject with acid to kill her. Steve explains that the gun belongs to Dean Winchester and holds demon killing bullets. He challenges him to a duel to see if Steve pulls the trigger faster or the demon stabs Miriam faster. Currently does Lizzie sneak up behind the demon and wrestles the needles from his hand before sending Miriam to safety. Steve shoots the demon into the forehead instantly killing. Miriam thanks them and especially Steve. Huntress of Kansas Alice and Miriam are trying to find out what her powers are while Abbey, Steve and Lizzie are scrying for new ancient prophets. Bobby and Cas comes back with demon blood for them. Alice, Steve and Miriam drink it. While Miriam accidentally makes contact with Steve's hand while placing back the cups does she see his memories that Alice accidentally reads too. The two females are happy that they found their powers when Abbey pinpoints another prophet in Nebraska. Alice, Steve and Miriam stay behind because of their jobs. When the trio comes back with David McTurner does Alice check if he is not lying about him meeting an angel. Miriam later on confirms that he did. Alice joins the twins, Abbey and David on a hunt for a djinn. They all get put into a dream like state by the djinn to live their biggest dreams in their minds. Steve dreams of a picture perfect future as a renowned lawyer working for a famous corporation. Living in a pretty expensive house and driving in a expensive mercedes. He is pretty happy even when he drives to his own wedding. The woman standing there in a white dress is Miriam herself. When he is about to say YES is he woken up by Alice. After David is freed and the enemy killed do they all return back to the bunker and search for a new job. Siblings first After a successful hunt do Steve and Miriam go out for a date. They enjoy a meal by which they talk about their likes and Steve clears up his past with Miriam. She in exchange lets him see her past. When they find out that Alice and Scott are death do they join to bury them and say their last goodbye. They part ways till he has a bad feeling about Miriam. He scryes for her and finds her driving somewhere. He tracks her down and is stunned to find her entering a crossroad again. She wants to contact a demon to interrogate with Nylora. Steve stops her and tries to explain her why she shouldn't sacrifice herself. He confesses to her making her tear up and hug him. Happy ending After the last ancient prophet Ivory is pinpointed and joins the other prophets do they all celebrate but mourn Alice and Scott too. Steve ignores Isaac's attempts to talk to him about Rob and Lizzie being gross together. Isaac demands an answer so he stands up and proclaims that he and Miriam had been dating for a while now making every cheer up even more. He then gets down on one knee making everybody freeze till he opens the little box that contains a key to his house and asks Mariam to move in. She bursts into tears and says yes before they share their first kiss. Love is weakness Steve gets kidnapped by one of Nylora's demons and the other set out to rescue him. He gets tortured and injected with gallons of demon blood to use him as weapon against the other prophets. Isaac and Lizzie kill the demon while Abbey and Miriam free him. The duo leaves to get to the getaway car and leave when Miriam kisses Steve and to distract him and enter his memories. She sees what they did to him and hugs the man to comfort him not knowing he is under the control of the demon blood. Steve plants his palm onto her chest making her gasp out in pain and pull away making him choke her to hold her still. Slowly does blood slip from her mouth. Steve, too far gone to stop tightens his grip and activates his new powers that allow him to stop people's heart after physical contact. The others (Lizzie, Isaac, Rob, Abbey, David and Ivory) enter the scene and cry out for him to stop. David uses his powers to force him to let go, but it is too late and Miriam's corpse falls to the ground till a panicked Steve catches it. Totally distraught by what happened does he look around to see shocked and pained faces looking at him. After Miriam is buried does he burn all her stuff in hopes of forgetting what he did but it only saddens him more. Sad ending Steve visits Miriam's grave and continuously apologizes to her till he break down into sobs and later on tears. He leaves the cemetery and dives home. Abbey calls him to inform him of a banshee hunt they had going which he joins to get his mind off of Miriam. Ivory feels his guilt and sadness and tries to comfort him which he brushes off. The banshee attacks them and he then remembers Miriam's smiling face while she geeks over all those supernatural creatures they know. While the banshee charges at him to kill him does he simply close his eyes ready to join his lover in the afterlife. The banshee does kill and Steve dies before anybody can save him. He was buried alongside Miriam to keep them together. Personality Steve is a confident man with a dream of becoming a great lawyer. He was always supportive but up to some fun too. He was loving and friendly mostly to his lover Miriam. After he accidently killed her did his personality change and he became a shell of a man he once was. Eaten by depression, quilt and loneliness does he finally give up on life. Physical Appearance Steve is a tall muscular man, with short brown hair and beard. He often wears suit or leather jackets. Powers and Abilities * Reading - 'As an ancient prophet was Steve able to read dead language. * '''Scrying -' Steve was able to find an ancient prophet through the use of a crystal, a map and a drop of his blood * '''Biokinesis - Steve was able to stop people's heart after physical contact * 'Perfect aim '- Steve was a great shooter Trivia * The two episodes Happy ending and Sad ending are both about Steve's and Miriam's relationship. It starts in Happy ending and ends in Sad ending * Steve was the only Ancient prophet who used his powers only once Category:Humans Category:Ancient Prophets Category:Deceased characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Hunters Category:Winchester Allies